High School
by filipinochick
Summary: There are two new girls on Castanet Island. This is about their life in high school. The drama, the boys, the friends, etc. Sucky summary, I know, but please read it! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up? This is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it... It might be bad, but oh well... The characters maybe out of the regular character made by Natsume and I apologize for that.**

**By the way, I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters. Natsume does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Molly POV**

"What do you think the kids are like?"

Molly inwardly sighed. Her younger sister can be a pain at times. "I wouldn't know.."

Hikari twirled around, showing Molly her outfit for their first day of freshman year of high school. Okay.. So they were a couple weeks late. Big deal. Hikari was wearing a dark blue tank top that showed off her tan arms and capri-cut, dark wash jeans.

"Why can't you be excited," Hikari asked Molly.

_I can't be excited because I'm terrified of what can happen._ Molly answered in her head. Instead Molly evaded that question and said softly, "You look great!"

Hikari immediately say through the response and just rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Big Sis. You look absolutely cute!"

Molly looked down at her silver tank top and worn-out jean shorts and shrugged. Compared to Hikari, Molly felt anythig but cute. Hikari had glossy, light-brown hair that cut just below her shoulders and light brown eyes that sparkled with excitement. Molly, however, had the same hair but was cut a little above her shoulders, framing her face and eyes the color of chocolate.

"Molly, don't start the same argument in your head," Hikari sad gently, smiling at her. Just because they were different didn't mean that they didn't know one another. Molly grinned as well.

"For your sake and my sanity, I won't," Molly agreed. Thank Goddess she had Hikari, or else she would terribly lonely.

Hikari turned and looked at the clock that they had in their room and squealed. "Molly! We've gotta go!" Hikari rushed out of the room.

Molly laughed, followed her sister and thought _Let's see what today brings around._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I'm just starting out. Please leave some reviews. Criticism is appreciated. :) Good comments even more. But seriously just tell me what I'm doing wrong and such! I hope you keep reading this story! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! This is chapter 2 of High School! I really apologize if any of the characters seem out of character according to Harvest Moon Animal Parade.**

****Thanks to The Manga Otaku. I'm clearing this up right now. Molly and Hikari are the same person in Harvest Moon. However, in this story, Molly and Hikari are sisters. So they are two different characters. They do have similar characteristics to the Molly/Hikari character from Natsume. Like the body, etc. My Molly and Hikari just have a few differences to make them different characters from each other. I really hope I cleared up your confusion. If you're still confused please tell me.****

**I don't own any part of Harvest Moon, that includes the characters! Natsume owns Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Chase POV**

"I just can't wait to meat them!"

"I know what you mean!"

"Do you think they're girls or guys?"

"Maybe one of each!"

The island girls just kept chatting away. The guys looked like they could care less.

Luke spoke up, as energetic as ever, "Yo! What do ya think they're talking about?"

Chase mentally slapped Luke in the back of the head. In reality, he sighed, "They're talking about the new kids."

Luke looked genuinely shocked, "Dude. There are new kids coming?"

Gill put down the book he was reading, it was fittingly called Gilligan's Island, and replied with his usual snide, "Yes. The new kids that they've been talking about. For days!"

Toby lifted his head up, looks like he was finally awake, "Chill, Gill.."

Gill shot a piercing look to the laid-back boy and snatched up Gilligan's Island and continued to read.

Oblivious to the tension, Luke bounced with enthusiasm, "Do you think the new kids are guys or chicks?"

Owen spoke up from his comfy position, having his feet on the table and was balancing on his chair, "I don't really know. If it's guys, then there's more competition for us. Maybe. But if it's chicks, then the better for us." He slowly grinned.

Chase and Luke laughed. Owen was always like that. Chase then said, "You've already got a girl." We looked towards Kathy.

Owen shrugged, "I'll always be faithful to Kathy. She's got my word on that. But what's a friendship with two new people?"

Gill peered over the top of the book and rose an eyebrow, "If one of the new kids is a guy and he became friends with Kathy, wouldn't be a little bit jealous?"

Owen's face was no longer filled with a teasing feeling and responded with a quick nod, "Jealous as hell."

All of us burst out laughing, even Toby who I thought went back to sleep.

Mr. Kail walked into the class, "Settle down everyone. I'm pretty sure you want to give our two new arrivals a good first impression and a Castanet Island welcome." He then turned to the door and motioned to come in. "Come on in girls. They won't bite."

Girls! Two slender figures walked in. They were... hot! All the guys' jawas dropped. The taller of the two wore a silver tank-top that emphasized her curves and worn-out short that showed her beautiful, tan legs that seemed to go on forever. Her hair looked so soft. It was shorter than the girl next to her, but still soft. Her big, brown eyes searched the room. And her lips... Anyways.. The shorter one her hair that passed her shoulders, hazel eyes that were more light brown that green or blue, and a pretty smile. She wore a dark blue tank-top, which resembled the color of Luke's hair (how awkward), and capri jeans that hugged her curves.

The tall one put her arms around her stomach, as if comforting herself, and quietly said, "I think that they might."

Looks like this year took a very interesting turn.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this chapter! I rushed the story along. Please leave reviews! Criticism is appreciated and welcome. (Please just don't curse me out or anything) That applies w comments too. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. What's up? Well here's my third chapter! How have you liked the story so far? I know it's been boring so far, but please stick with me. I'm gonna fill this with a lot of descriptions so I'm sorry... But I hope you like it anway! Sorry, but I don't really know what the characters dress like during the autumn so I'm going to have them dressed up as they do regularly... Please don't hate me.**

**Btw, I don't own any part of Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Hikari POV**

"Hello! My name in Hikari Kiomari!" She smiled to the bunch. There was a quiet, light blue-haired girl with matching blue clothes and ocean blue eyes, a blond with cowgirl clothes and friendly green eyes, a pink-haired girl with a red, lacy dress and glaring blue eyes (the same color as the blue-haired girl, were they related?), a bubbly, orange-haired girl with cold blue eyes and wearing a maid-like outfit, a brown-haired girl with the same colored eyes and a plain, yet pretty, pink dress (she looks familiar...), and lastly, a red-head with keen purple eyes and she was wearing a top that exposed her flat stomach and loose, silk type pants. The last girl almost looked like a gypsy.

The guys, on the other hand, were a lot to handle. The was a peach-haired boy with killer purple eyes and wore an apron over a nice, dark shirt and jeans, a platinum, blond with studying, ice-blue eyes and looked like stuck-up rich kid with the white vest over a fancy blue polo and white tuxedo-like pants, a purple-haired person (was that a boy or a chick?) with blond and red streaks and red eyes.. He/she was wearing some outlandish clothing (even I wouldn't wear... anyways..). There was a good-looking dark-blue haired boy with a cool bandana and exciting yellow eyes and was wearing a electric green and black jacket over a brow shirt under and a cool shark-tooth necklace, an auburn haired boy who was amazingly buff with cool grey eyes and was wearing a thick brown jacket over a black shirt. The last boy has light-blue hair and his eyes... are really squinty... and was wearing a loose blue jacket over a blue shirt and a straw hat... (was he sleeping?)

It was really quiet so Hikari nudged her older sister in the gut. Molly shot her a glare and coughed. Then she complied, "My name is Molly Kiomari..." Molly's being shy.

_I wonder what happened back then..._ Hikari thought as she worried over Molly. Molly slowly became quiet during the middle of 8th more out of character from Molly was that she decided to move from their hometown...

Mr. Kail coughed to interrupt the awkward silence and said, "Okay. How about... Molly, you sit in the empty desk between Gill and Chase." Mr. Kail pointed to snobby looking rich-kid and the peach-haired boy. "And... Hikari, why don't you sit next to Kathy and Candace." Mr. Kail then pointed to the blond cowgirl and the quiet, blue-haired girl.

Molly looked hesistant. _Maybe she was scared to be alone with strangers. Muh less **guys**._ Hikari thought. Hikari was about to open her mouth and demand that the two of them sit next to one another when she saw her big sis nod hesitantly and slowly walked over to her designated seat. Molly looked terrified. Hikari nodded at her sister's choice and headed off to her seat.

After she was seated, Hikari glanced at Molly and saw her squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

Maybe being apart for this class wasn't such a bad thing. It might help Hikari fight whatever ghosts haunt her and make her become the big sister Hikari knows and loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

So the new kids were two girls! How very... shocking. They were both smokin' hot. The taller one, Molly, seemed more... reserve. At least that what Gill would say. The shorter one was a very... exciting person. She seemed nicer, more beautiful, sweeter than Selena would ever be.

Selena was harsh and sarcastic a lot. Very much like Gill. Gill and Selena were both alike in that way. Maybe they'd be a good couple.

Luke inwardly sighed. He didn't understand why people keep pushing Selena and him together. He didn't like her at all. She reminded him of Gill. The new girl on the other hand, seemed totally opposite of Gill and Selena. Hikari... What a nice name...

"Luke!" Some adult yelled.

"Huh?" Luke snapped out of his thinking mode. He must have been spacing out... again. He saw Mr. Kail in front of him, glaring.

"It would be lovely if you showed our two newest students how to behave in class," Mr. Kail chided. The whole class burst into laughter. Luke glanced towards Hikari. She was laughing too. Her eyes were filled with laughter and her smile widened. She looked pretty when she did that.

"Luke! At least listen to me when I'm talking to you," Mr. Kail slightly yelled. Another burst of class laughter.

"Yes, sir," Luke mumbled as her glanced at Hikari.

"What in the world am I gonna do with y'all," Mr. Kail mumbled as he walked towards his desk.

_I don't know, but I do know what I'm gonna do to change my status to maybe going out._ Luke tought as he leaned his desk back.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dunnnnnn! The second pairing! But this was more open then the first "pairing". ;)<strong>

**So there you have it! The third chapter! I hope you liked it! As I always say, critism is always welcome (just please no cursing) and comments even more welcome. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! What do you guys think of the story so far? I know it's been a boring beginning but this is when a lot of stuff goes down! I hope y'all like it! Lols I'm getting southern up in here! XD I spent a lot of last night writing chapters 4 and 5 for this story so I hope you like the next two chapters!**

**Btw, I don't any part of Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Moly POV**

"So how old are you?" The purple-haired person asked.

"When's your birthday?" The familiar looking burnette asked.

Questions like these flocked Moll and her younger sister as soo as Mr. Kail gave the students free-time for the last 20 minutes of class. The blue-haired bpy sitting next to her offered no help and contiuned to read his book titled Gilligan's Island. The peach-haired boy on her other side chuckled and smiled, more than likely noticing how uncomfortable Molly was.

"Um... Well, I'm 14," Molly answered the purple-haired person. "My birthday is Spring 24..." Answering the burnette.

The peach-haired boy's eyes widened in surprise," No way! That's... like pretty cool!"

Molly blinked a couple times, shocked by the outburst, "What are you talking about?"

The burnette giggled, "Hehe! Your birthday's one day after Chase's!"

"Huh?" Who in the world is who?

The blue-haired boy must have had enough of this because he put his book down and shot a glare towards the group, "All of you, stop being so barbaric!" He then turned and glared at Molly. "And you! Are you stupid or something? You should at least know our names!"

The group went dead quiet and Molly was taken back from what this ignorant brat had said. Every student in the class went quiet and looked at the outraged boy. Molly could see Hikari forming a response to help her. But Molly won't be saved this time.

Instead Molly took one step forward and quickly slapped the brat. "I assure you that I'm no idiot." She ten ran out of the room.

She needed to get out of the room, out of the school. She was already a few feet away from the entrance of CHS when she heard Hikari yell her name, most likely from the classroom.

Coming here was a huge mistake. It was the same song, just a different verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Gill POV<strong>

He knew he would regret the words as soon as they slipped out from his mouth, but he didn't expect to get slapped! Of all the annoying things he thought Molly would do, he didn't think she'd slap him! Gill sure did make a spectacle of himself. The whole class was staring, especially Molly's little sister, Hikari, who looked like she was gonna slap him too.

He didn't know what he was gonna say, but he didn't have time because Hikari spoke up, "I can't believe you just said that! She already had a problem during 8th grade! She shut down because of it! She never even to me why. Now I understand exactly why she pulled an uncharacterized move. I can guess why she wanted to leave! It's cuz of jackasses like you!"

With that Hikari stormed out of the room. Gill would have perferred a slap to the face. He didn't wanna be the reason that the two newest citizens of Castanet leave within a couple weeks of living here. The others, like him, were just stunned.

Luke spoke first, undoubtly not understanding the delicacy of timing, "Dude! That was, like, a terrible first impression!"

Julius and Owen chided, "That's not how to treat a girl."

Chase asked, "Why'd you do that? It's not like she did anything wrong!"

Gill looked at the guys, knowing they were all right, even Luke. The rants, however, did not end yet.

Kathy, Renee, even Candace glared, "They were really nice girls. Now you made them run off!"

Selena tsk-tsked him, "The poor girl must have had it hard. Now you just made it worse.

Luna came to his defense, unfortunately, "Puh-lease! They both looked like two little pieces of shit. Gill was right for putting that bitch in her place."

Candace reprimanded, "Luna, you don't even know them!"

Luna shrugged her older sister's reprimand. All the girls were pissed off, even Renee and Candace, who were the nice, quiet girls and the guys looked annoyed as well.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Kathy all but screamed.

Luna rolled her eyes and Selena and Kathy were about to scrath her Luna's jealous, blue eyes out when Toby quietly inserted, "Calm down you guys... Instead of fighting, shouldn't you be worried about the Kiomari sisters...?"

The scream-fest ceased and contemplated the fisher's words. Everyone knew that he was right and one-by-one they all turned to Gill.

"You've gotta go apologize," Candace whispered.

"Why me?" Gill slightly yelled.

"Because this was your fault," Julius glared, standing up for Candace, who shot Julius a thankful smile. When are they _ever_ gonna hook up?

"Why don't you all go over to Sterling Farm and go talk to the two of them?" Mr. Kail suggested. He looked unphased by what just went on.

"At least that way Gill won't be more of a 'jackass'." Chase snickered.

"Yeah! We'll all go over!" Luke enthusiased, pumpinig his fist in the air. What a classic fool...

"Nooooo way!" Luna pouted. Good, it's best if she wasn't there.

"You don't need to go," Gill glared at the pink-haired annoyance. "In fact, you shouldn't."

Luna's face froze, then she gathered what ever pride she could muster and twirled on her heel and stomped out. Good riddance.

"Good job, Gill," Owen said patting him on the back.

"Come on! Let's go!" Luke motioned to exit. Everyone laughed at his eagerness and followed.

Now, hopefully nothing bad will come out of his mouth as he tries to apologize to Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks! Chapter 4! I hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing Molly's part, especially when she slapped Gill. Don't get me wrong. I love Gill to death, but there are times in which he needs to get off his high horse and get a reality check! Also I loved writing Gill's POV, when Luna gets told! I hate Luna w a burning passion! She is soooo mean!**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what y'all guys think about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey! How is everyone? I hope you guys missed me! I've been working on two looooonnnnngggg chapters baby!**

**Gill: What is wrong with you? Why are you so hyper?**

**Me: Shut up or else I'll make you say something that will get you hated even more! :P**

**Gill: ... (sweat drop)**

**Chase: HAHAHA! You're an idiot Gill!**

**Gill: Shut up, Chase. Let's just get this over with.**

**Hikari: MOOOOLLLLLYYYY! Where are yoouuu?**

**Luke: Calm down, Hikari...**

**-Elsewhere- Molly: The beach looks really... relaxing... Ahh...**

**-Back to everyone else- Chase: Anyways... filipinochick doesn't own anything from Natsume. So please don't sue her.**

**Gill murmurs: I should...**

**Me: Shut up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Moly POV**

She stopped running as she neared the beach, closest to her home. Molly slipped off her shoes and carried them with her as she walked towards the cool, calming water of the ocean. As a little child, Molly had always loved the beach. Molly breathed in and closed her eyes as she sat down on the warm sand and dipped her feet in the slightly cold water. This was Heaven!Relaxing on the beach, letting the sun warm her tan skin.

Such a nice paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari POV<strong>

Her heart thumped loudly as she ran towards Sterling Farm. Hoping her sister was okay, Hikari began to see the red outline of a nice barn.

As Hikari,neared her dog, Alex, barked his greeting and right behind him was Chelsea, Molly's adorable, energetic puppy.

_That's strange._ Hikari thought. _If Molly was here she would be taking care of the dogs..._

Hikari pet Alex and Chelsea and walked towards their okay-form-it-could-be-worse house. She walked in, calling Molly. No one answered. Hikari's breath quickened in fear, she ran throught out the house just to make sure. Molly wasn't in there. Hikari ran outside hastily and directly went into the bird house. Melanie cheeped, however, no Molly. Hikari quickly pet the chick and gave her feed. She walked outside and sat down on the front steps of the house.

Where in the world was her sister?

Where was Molly?

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

The whole hord of us walked to Sterling Farm.

"Hopefully, they're okay," The girls fretted.

"Can't believe did that," The guys reprimanded Gill.

Gill looked sorry what he had said. What an actual shocker.

They neared an outline of a barn, a coop and a run-down house.

As they walked closer, Luke saw a figue sitting on the porch. Was it Hikari? They came even closer to the house to see a saddened Hikari petting a dog and a puppy. She looked... really lonely.

Luke spoke first, hoping his voice sounded normal, "Hey Hikari."

She jumped and looked up. Hikari's eye's were full of emotion. "What do you guys want?" she mumbled.

"We want to apologize." Kathy spoke gently, like a mother.

"Yeah. We're sorry if we made bad first impressions," Candace practically whispered.

Chase nudged Gill in his side and Gill glared back and then sighed. "I'm also sorry for acting the way I did. Your sister didn't deserve it."

"Damn straight she didn't." Hikari nodded.

"Where exactly is Molly?" Chase asked looking around the farm.

Hikari gave a rueful, but pretty smile. "I wish I knew."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selena burst out.

Hikari limply shrugged. "I don't know where she is. She's not here."

Everyone's eyes went huge. Did Molly run away? Poor Molly. Poor Hikari...

"We shouldn't have moved here." Hikari murmured.

"Don't worry!" Luke exclaimed. He didn't want them to move away.

Hikari looked at him with those big, hazel eyes of hers. She was skeptical. "You're telling me not to worry? When my big sis is no where to be found?"

"Luke's right." Kathy pushed on, coming to his side. "We've got a lot of people here!"

Candace nodded, "We'll find her in no time!"

The girls nodded enthusiastically. Hikari took a deep breath, "Why should I believe you guys?"

"Just because Gill's mean," Owen added. "Doesn't mean we all are."

Hikari sized up Owen and hesitantly nodded, "Fine. But you guys make her feel like crap, then I have no guarantees to wether or not a couple of noses will be broken and that we'll stay in Castanet."

They all nodded solemnly then glanced at Gill who winced slightly. "I'll try to be nicer..."

"Key word is 'try'." Chase snickered. They all laughed.

"She's not on the farm..." Hikari whispered. She avoided everyone's gaze.

"She wouldn't go to the Fungue Forest," Julius said confidently. "Not unless she wanted to get lost."

"Molly would never get lost! She has the best sense of direction out of everyone I know!" Hikari said defensively.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Renee said softly, giving Julius a look that said "watch your freaking mouth!"

"I know. I'm just on edge," Hikari sighed.

"You should be. It's understandable," Candace nodded.

"Let's check Harmonica Town, first," Gill suggested. Everyone nodded and ran to Harmonica Town.

Let's see if we can find Molly, for Hikari's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

She longed to take a nice, long swim. So Molly grabbed her shoes and ran to her house. Thank Goddess there was nothing that could have injured her barefeet. Inside her house, she switched her tank top, jean shorts and shoes for a plaid bikini top, matching plaid surfer shorts and black flip-flops. She quickly grabbed her red beach towel and ran back to the beach.

Molly dropped her towel a couple of feet away from the waves and kicked off her flip-flops and sank her feet to feel the warm sand. It felt like bliss. The slight wind was blowing the salty air around her, the soft crash of the waves as the hit the shore and the gentle caress that the sand had on her feet. Molly smiled and ran towards the blue abyss. She ran towards her haven, where she would forget all about her grief and her misery.

The cool water embraced her as Molly dove, head-first. _This was absolute Heaven!_ Molly thought as she swam in the ocean, care-free.

* * *

><p><strong>Gill POV<strong>

This was all his fault. If he had never reacted like that, then Molly wouldn'y be missing and Hikari wouldn't be pissed off... Or was she just lonely?

The group ran into Harmonica Town. Luke pounded on the front door of the studio. Simon came out, yelling at us kids for "disrupting the peace". _Please.. We were definitely not "disrupting the peace"._ Gill thought as he inwardly rolled his eyes at the photographer. He was gonna lose it when Hikari stepped in front of him and askedif he'd seen Molly. Simon's anger slipped as he heard what happened and sadly shook his head.

Hikari's shoulders slumped as Simon went back inside his shop and cried, "We'll never find her!"

Gill felt bad because this was pretty much his fault. There was no way he was gonna stop searching. Not now. He walked over to the Town Hall and found his father shifting through papers at his desk.

Gill's father looked up and grinned as her recognized his son, "What are you doing? Are you guys having fun?" Hamilton pointedto the group of Island kids outside. _If you call, looking for a missing person who ran off somewhere fun._

Gill shook his head instead of saying what he really wanted to. "We're looking for Molly, Father. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Hamilton shook his head. "Sorry, son. I haven't."

Gill cursed under his breath. "It's ok. I'm sure we'll find her." He bid his father good-bye and met with 11 pairs of wondering eyes. Gill shook his head and saw everyone's hope disappear.

"We can't give up now!" Luke, the buffoon, practically howled. "Let's split up! It'll be faster that way!"

For once, Luke's idea wasn't bad. Gill nodded in agreement and Chase spoke up, "Luke's right. Candace, go with Renee to talk with Shelly. Kathy and Selena go see Hayden. Maya to Colleen, Jake and Yolanda. Owen go with Toby to see Paolo and Ozzie. Julius to Pascal. Gill go see Irene and Jin. I'll go talk to Wizard. Luke stay here with Hikari. After we're done, we come meet back here."

It wasn't like Chase to be all commander-like. But it would get things done. All the guys winked at Luke, who lightly blused.

"Let's go." Gill yelled to feel in control again. With that, everyone went off.

We've gotta hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke POV<strong>

Everyone hurried off, leaving the two alone. Hikari was pacing, tugging at her bangs. She was practically freaking out.

Luke went to her and hugged her shoulders. Hikari went to an immediate stop and after a couple of seconds, clawed at his arms. "Luke!"

"Calm down." Luke said gently. Luke held her. Hikari fit perfectly against him. To him, it felt like she belonged there. He rested his head on top of hers and took in Hikari's sweet, flowery scent. Luke felt Hikari relax against him and hugged his arms. Luke savored this sweet moment between them.

"I just don't want her to be gone," Hikari whispered. "I love her to death..."

Luke tightened his grip. He knew how it felt to be alone. A lot of the people in Castanet know how lonely life can be. "Don't worry. We'll find Molly. I promise you that. You have... us." He didn't want to make her run away from him by saying she will always have him. But he was already captivated by her.

"Thank you, Luke."

A cough made the two of them jump away from one another. Hikari blushed prettily and avoided eye contact. Luke turned to glare at the cougher and saw that it was Gill and the others who were, like Hikari, avoiding eye contact.

Time to break the awkward silence. "Well... What did ya fin out?" Hikari tensed and looked towards everyone.

"Well..." Julius started, looking to Candace and Renee.

"To say the least..." Candace said slowly, picking her words carefully.

Hikari sighed, "You didn't find anything did you?"

Everyone exchanged looks and simultaneously shook their heads. Hikari rubbed her arms and nodded, "You guys did everything you can... I can't ask you to-"

Gill shook his head, "I'm not giving up on trying to find Molly.

"Gill... She'll come home. Sooner or later..." Hikari's voice faded.

Luke shook his head. Gill was right. They won't give up. "I agree with Gill on this one. I'll help look. I'm not giving up."

The others exchanged knowing looks. They won't give up either. They chorused, "Count us in!"

Hikari's eyes sprouted tears and quickly brushed them away. "Thanks you guys!"

"Group hug!" Luke screamed out and Hikari was practically dogpiled on. Hikari laughed, her musical laugh.

"Let's go!" Kathy enthusiased herding the group towards the Church Grounds.

The search was still on!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you have it! Chapter numero cinco! I hope that you guys like it! It's uber long! I hope that the characters were not out-of-character. Tell me if they were.<strong>

**Gill: "Uber" isn't a word.**

**Me: Yes it is! :P**

**Hikari: Molly! Where are you?**

**Gill: Why me?**

**Hikari: Shut up!**

**Luke murmurs: Good chapter... Very good chapter...**

**Chase: That's cuz you got to comfort Hikari ;)**

**Hikari and Luke blush**

**Gill: ughh... Stupid couple.**

**Kathy: *smacks Gill* Don't be mean!**

**Gill: *clutching aching head* I was made like this! Dammit!**

**Owen: Excuses. Excuses. *goes off somewhere with Kathy***

**-Elsewhere- Molly: The water feels fantastic! Anways, review por favor.**

**Me: Reviews are deeply appreciated! Comments, ideas, criticism are all accpeted. Just please don't curse at me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey, what's up everyone? It's chapter 6! I'm soooo happy! I just had a frappe so yeah... :)**

**Gill: My head freakin' hurts!**

**Luke: Dude! You, like, deserved it!**

**Hikari: Yups!**

**Chase: Are we still looking for Molly?**

**Owen: Now, now, Chase. We all know that you're eager, but still. Calm down.**

**Chase: (blushes) Shut up, Owen.**

**Owen and Kathy burst out laughing**

**Candace: Ummm... Can we go one now?**

**Julius: Hello, my DARLINGS! Filipinochick does not own ANYTHING from Natsume!**

**Gill: On with the show!**

**Me: BTW, if you see one of these "*" it means that there's like a foot-note at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Molly POV**

Molly came up to take a breath. Fish swam around her feet, legs and stomach. Their fins tickling her as they swam in their circular pattern. She let joy take over her. Having happiness, freedon and relaxation crash throughout her. Molly hasn't felt this... happy and ecstatic in what felt like ages!

She let herself burst into laughter as she waded in the water. Then Molly dove deeper. That's when something pretty caught her eye. She swam closer to the sea bed to find a beautiful assortment of colorful seashells. She scooped many of them into her arms and went up to the surface.

She let the sun hit the shells. So shiny and naturally beautiful. The shells varied in sizesand color. Many of them were the size of Molly's entire hand! She quickly swam to the shore and set her treasure on her towel. She sat on the towel, inspecting all the shells. Some were sprials, but most were in a shape of a fan. There were orange, pink, red, blue, purple, yellow, light brown, dark brown and much more colors!

Molly grinned widely. She would be able to make necklaces and other things from these shells! How fun! Molly folded part of her towel so that it protected her shells and ran back towards her paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Candace knocked on the Church doors timidly. Kathy sighged, "Here. Let me try." She pounded on the door so loud that could most likely hear it from Flute Fields.

Perry opened the Church doors and quietly asked, "May I help you?"

Hikari stepped up to the Church manager, "Good morning, Perry. We're here to ask if you've seen Molly around today."

Perry's mouth twisted into a frown, "Today? Not today."

Hikari's smile dropped, "Oh, okay. Thanks for your time..."

Perry nodded and went into the Church.

"Don't lose hope yet, Hikari." Candace smiled.

"Candace is right. We've got more places to look!" Julius nodded.

Luke directed Hikari towards the mine cart that led to the Garmon Mines District.

"We all can't fit in there," Selena complained.

Toby sighed, "We'll take two groups. Six people in one cart and six people in another."

Candace, Kathy, Luke, Hikari, Gill and Owen rode int the first cart and waved good-bye. Maya, Renee, Selena, Chase, Julius and Toby rode in another one.'

They all arrived at the Garmon Mine District, where again, people split up into groups.

Kathy and Owen went to the Blacksmith's Shop to talk to Ramsey and Chloe. Candace and Julius went to the Accessory Shop too see what Mira knew. Toby, Maya and Selena went to talk to Phoebe and Barbara. Luke went to talk to his dad and Bo.

Renee, Chase and Gill stayed behind with Hikari.

Renee sat on a rock next to Hikari, "You must be worried."

Hikari took a deep breath, "Yeah. She's my older c-sister."

Renee nodded, choosing to ignore Hikari's blunder, "I would be scared if my Pa and Ma just disappeared."

Hikari nodded. "Don't worry. We'll find her," Gill said confidently.

Chase nodded, "Yeah. We'll help-"

"You guys! You guys! Guess what!" A certain blue-haired boy came running towards them. At the same time everyone came back to the meeting place.

Hikari looke at Luke with hopeful eyes. "Well... Whatcha find out?" Owen asked as he hit Luke in the back.

"Bo said he saw Molly! She was wearing a bikini and flip-flops and holding a beach blanket!" Luke jumped up and down.

Gill and Chase blushed, most likely picturing Molly in a bikini. **(A/****N: hehehe. Perverts)** Gill recovered fast. He sneered, "Where was she heading to, genius?"

Luke stuck out his tongue, "To the beach! DUUHH!"

Hikari smiled and gave Luke a hug, "Thank you!"

Luke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's no prob..."

"She wasn't at the beach in Harmonica Town," Gill murmured.

"She's gotta be at the beach closer to Flute Fields!" Chase gasped.

"What are we all waiting for them? Let's go to the beach!" Kathy screamed.

They ran to the beach using the path leading to Sterling Farm. They headed to the beach.

That's where they saw the girl they've been trying to find. They saw the shy girl at CHS laughing, splashing and swimming in the ocean. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, especially Hikari's.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

Her brown hair stuck to her face, but she didn't care. She would not have a single care in the world. Not in her amazing, underwater world, where she swam among fish, turtles and other marine animals.

She swam closer to the shore and went up to get air.

That's when she saw all these people staring at her from the beach. Molly could swim and ignore them or have this talk now. She took a deep breath. She might as well face reality now. Since her feet could reach the ocean floor, she walked to the shore. There she met twelve pairs of eyes. They all looked at her and she felt self-conscience.

"Hey, there..." Molly spoke, just to break the silence.

The blue-haired girl, the cowgirl, the brunette and Hikari rushed over and gave her a hug.

Hikari pulled away, where there tears in her eyes? "Thank Goddess we found you."

Molly was genuinely surprised, "All of you guys came to look for me?"

The blue-haired girl, the cowgirl, the brunette, Hikari, the purple-haired person, the dark blue-haired boy, the light blue-haired boy, and the burly auburn-haired boy all smiled. The peach-haired boy, who sat next to me, and the platinum-haired brat nodded. The bubbly, oranged-haired girl and the red-headed gypsy girl just stared at Molly with their mouths slightly gaping.*

Molly fidgeted, "Thanks..."

"Where'd you get your swimsuit?" The purple-haired person stared at Molly intently.

Molly was taken aback, "A store...?" Actually, someone from back home got it for her, but Molly wasn't gonna admit that.

The purple-haired boy nodded, "Mmm..."

The blue-haired girl giggled, "Don't mind him. He just adores fashion."

Molly just nodded, "Thanks for coming to look for me, but it wasn't neccessary."

"Of course it was! Gill acted like and I quote from Hikari, a 'jackass.' He had to apologize. Plus we never really introduced ourselves," The cowgirl replied sweetly.

"Gill" must have been the stuck-up jerk. Did Hikari really call him a jackass? She's a good sister. Molly glared at the platinum blond boy. "Apology isn't neccessary." Why would she take an apology from a stuck-up jerk face?

Said boy rubbed the back of his neck.

The dark blue-haired boy broke the tension, "Okay, fine. Skip the apology for now. But I'm Luke! I'm the best axeman around! I'm 14 and I was born Summer 8. My dad is Dale and he owns the Carpenter's Shop in the Garmon Mine District. Bo and I work there."

Molly smiled. Luke was nice and energetic. Luke stook his hand out and she shook it. Molly looked at Hikari and she was grinning like an idiot. Molly suspected that her little sister is falling head over heels for this "axeman." Molly sighed. _Love,_ Molly thought. _Is nothing but pain._

The cowgirl walked up, "My name's Kathy. I live with my dad, Hayden. We own the Brass Bar at Harmonica town. I'm 15 and my birthday is Summer 3. I would love if you came over to the Bar for a visit!"

The brunette smiled, "I'm Renee! You should know my dad, Cain. He's the one who drove you over! I'm 14 and I was born Fall 5. My mom, Hanna, my dad and I work at Horn Ranch. That's where you can buy livestock! You should come over sometime. You could even get a calf! Peach is pregnant and she's gonna give birth someday soon. I'm pretty sure Dad will give you the calf!"

The blue-haired girl smiled gently, "My name is Candace. I'm Shelly's granddaughter and I work with her and my sister, Luna, at the Sonata Tailoring. I apologize in advance. For Luna. I think that she took an... immediate disliking to you.. I'm 14 and my birthday is Winter 7."

There was an awkward silence when Candace said that.

"Ummm... Okay?" Molly said cautiously. So far everyoe who introduced themselves seemed nice.

The brawny, auburn-haired boy walked up, grinning, "The name's Owen. I'm 15 and my birthday's on Summer 18. My uncle, Ramsey, and my cousin, Chloe, are my family. I work with Ramsey at the Blacksmith's Shop at the Garmon Mine District. My girlfriend is no other than... KATHY!" He grinned towards his blushing girlfriend.

"Owen... You are idiot!" she yelled towards him.

He chuckled and hugged Kathy, "I know. But I'm _your _idiot."

Molly giggled. Just because love wasn't in her favor doesn't mean it doesn't work for other people.

"Get a room," scoffed the peach-haired boy. "I'm Chase. I'm 14 and my birthday, as you should know by now, is Spring 23. I'm pretty good chef. I'm an apprentice of Yolanda and I work at the Brass Bar. You could even come over. See whether or not I'm really that good." Chase smirked at Molly. She glared at him. There was absolutely no way that she was getting on that train again. Kai was a dumb jerk. an amazing chef, but a bastard of a guy. Molly took in a deep breath. There was no need to bring back unneccessary memories.

The light blue-haired boy lifted his hand and gave Molly a half-wave from where he was standing close to Renee, "My name's Toby. I work at the Fishery in Harmonica Town with Ozzie and his son, Paolo. you'll see me fishing all over the island. I'm 14 and my birthday's Spring 9. If you ever want to fish, come and find me and Paolo."

Molly nodded. The orange-haired girl glared at her from Chase's side, "My name is Maya. I'm 13 and my birthday is Fall 24. I work at the Ocarina Inn with my mom, Colleen, my dad, Jake, and my grandma, Yolanda. Granny's been trying to teach me how to cook. Now, Chase is!" She wrapped her hands on Chase's arm possessively. He looked like he wanted to shoot her!

Maya reminded Molly of a blonde from back "home." No way was she getting into that again. The red-head girl looked like she could care less right now. Luke coudhed and said girl's head snapped up, "Oh. Is it my turn? Anyways... The name is Selena. I'm 14 and my birthday's Summer 26. I work at the Brass Bar as a dancer. My mom, Sue, and my dad, Samson, live on Toucan Island. You can get there by using Pascal's boat. They own the Pinapple Inn over there."

Molly nodded, once again. The purple-haired boy turned towards her from Candace's side, "My name's Julius. I work at the Accessory Shop at the Garmon Mine District with Mira. I live in Flute Fields, though. I'm 14 and I was born on Fall 21. If you ever need help on making jewels and jewelry, stop at the shop and ask Mira."

"Your name is Julius," Molly mumbled. "So you've gotta be a guy!"

Everyone, but Julius doubled over laughing. Julius blushed slightly, "Of course I was a guy! Why would you ever think any different?"

Molly felt embarrased, "Well... Cause of you clothes and... Your hair..."

Candace tried to console Julius, "Oh, come on Julius. It is a bit-"

Luke gasped for air, "Oh Goddess! That's the funniest thing I've heard all year! Julius you can't blame her. I'm pretty sure Hikari was asking the same question when she first met you."

Hikari nodded swipping at the tears that formed in her eyes because she was laughing to hard, "It's true."

Julius pouted, but didn't say anything else. Molly guarded herself for the jackass's introduction. The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he cleared his throat, "The name is Gill. I work at the Town Hall with my dad, Hamilton. If you want more land or a vacation house, you've gotta go to the Town Hall. I'm 13 and my birthday is Winter 2. About what happened at school-"

Molly held in her anger, "Look. I don't need an apology. Don't want it either." Guys like him never change. It'll just be the same damn thing forever."

Gill winced. Hikari's eyes widened, "Molly! He actually looked for you when you weren't at thehouse. Everyone here looked all over the town for you!"

Molly sighed on the inside. She didn't ask to be found. She wasn't lost in the first place. She grabbed her towel, making sure the shells didn't fall and stuffed her feet into her flip-flops, "I appreciate... The fact that you tried to look for me..."

Gill folded his arms over his chest, "Why do I hear a 'but' coming up?"

Molly glared at him, "The 'but' is that I didn't need to be found. I'm perfectly safe. I'm fine."

Luke looked at her, staring straight into her eyes. Molly inwardly flinched, but in reality, she stood her ground. Luke started out slowly, "Your sister cares. We walked over to Sterling Farm and found Hikari alone. She looked stricken with walked to Sterling Farm to apologize. Why can't Gill just apologize and we can all become friends?"

Molly closed her eyes, willing the tears to not flow over. Took a deep breath, stared back at Luke and quietly said, "It's not your place to tell me what to do. That's my parent's place."

"Then where are parents?" Gill snapped.

"Not here. My dad died and my mom left me. What parents could you be possibly talking about?" Molly said harshly, hating how she could still care about the people who left her alone. Molly avoided everyone's gaze, especially Hikatri's. She felt uncomfortable so she ran to the house. When she got there, she went to her room, locked the door and slumped to the floor. Her towel fell out of her hands, the shells scattered around her.

She just say there and cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote:<strong>

*- You've gotta remember that Molly doesn't know anyone's name. So they are going to be descripted until they actually introduce themselves to Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's a wrap! This is my present for Easter for all of you readers out there around the world! I hoped that you liked it! OMG! This is so freakin' long. I blame the commentary...<strong>

**Gill: You made me say something horrible again!**

**Me: It's not my fault.**

**Gill: Yes it is! Your the writter!**

**Luke: OMG... I shouldn't have said anything! I feel so horrible!**

**Hikari: Luke... Calm down. It's okay. (patting Luke on the back)**

**Renee: Should we go after her?**

**Maya: I think she should cool down. Leave her be.**

**Chase: No way. We can't leave her like this.**

**Maya: (pouts at Chase and storms out the chat room/area)**

**Kathy: Thank Goddess she's gone. She's so annoying.**

**Owen: Ain't that the truth.**

**Julius: How the hell am I like a girl?**

**Candace: (giggles) Julius leave it alone.**

**-At Molly's Room in Sterling Farm- Molly: (sobbing) Waahhh! I hope that you guys review!**

**Me: (sigh) Molly it'll be okay. (Turns to readers) Please review! Comments, criticism, ideas are all accepted. Please just don't curse at me. Until next time. Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yeah... It's been a long time... And I'm sorry it's so short... (hehehe that's what he said! ...sorry...)**

**Gill: Your just so lazy!**

**Molly: Shut up Gill! Your just so freakin' mean!**

**Chase, Luke, Owen, Toby and Julius nodded**

**Gill went somewhere to go pout**

**Candace: -Giggles- Guys are sooo cute!**

**Kathy: Mmm-hmm. Your soo right. Anyways, filipinochick does not own Natsume!**

**Hikari: So don't sue her!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Hikari POV**

She stared after her sister. Everyone looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"You two don't have parents?" Luke looked sypathetically to Hikari.

Hikari looked away and finally had to admit the truth. "Ummm... The thing is..."

"What is it?" Selena ground out.

"Molly'sadopted!" Hikari squeaked really fast.

Luke tilted his head to the side. It made him look like a confused puppy. How cute! "Wait. Wha?"

Hikari took a deep breath. "Molly is... adopted."

Eyes bulged out, mouths dropped. "You... You aren't biological sisters?" Renee gasped.

"You guys look a lot alike though!" Gill was confused. Hikari couldn't blame him.

"Yeah. Molly's mom and my mom were sisters. Her dad and my dad were cousins. When both of us were little, Molly and I hung out a lot. She was like the older sister that I never had. When we were both young, Molly's dad had..." Hikari started out, but faded. This was Molly's life. It was her choice whether or not Molly had told them the details.

"Had what?" Urged the blond cowgirl.

"Umm.." It was Molly's life. It's her decision. "He died. After a while, Molly's mom pratically lost herself. I remember the day that Molly and her mom came over to my house. Molly came inside and my parents went outisde to talk to Molly's mom. Molly and I was having fun, then our parents came inside. Molly was pulled aside by her mother and I was talked to by my parents. I remember them telling me that Molly would be staying with us for a while. I guess that Molly was told the same because she walked her mom to the door, waved and told her 'to be careful and to come back in one whole piece.' Weeks passed by and Molly's mom never came back. After a couple of months, we got a few letters. One was to Molly and the other was for my parents. They were both from Molly's mom. My parents gave Molly the letter. She eagerly took it and read it. As her eyes scanned the paper, Molly's happiness was gone and replaced by sadness. She ran to her room and slammed the door and we heard Molly's sobs. My parents exchanged looks and cautiously opened their letter. They scanned the letter and had shocked looks. All they told me was that Molly would now be my sister."

"Wow... What's definitely... quite the back story..." Kathy said softly.

Hikari nodded. She loved Molly, she was family. However Hikari knew that Molly wanted her parents back.

"Dammit!" Luke ruffled his hair. "I've gotta apologize!" He turned to Hikari. "You've gotta let me apologize!"

Hikari took a deep breath. Maybe there people aren't so bad. Maybe they'll help get Molly out of her rut. Hikari nodded cautiously, "Okay. We'll see it we can talk to her."

The group headed towards Sterling Farm.

_Let's hope that Molly won't slam the door in our faces. _Hikari thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

Molly took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She wiped at her eyes. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

She looked at the miserable teenage girl whose eyes were a tad bit read. Molly smacked herself a couple times. "Come on! Pull yourself together." She said to the worn-down girl. Molly turned on the faucet, letting the sound of the water fill her ears. She then let water fill her palms. It was cool against her hot skin. She splashed her face with the water. The heat left her face. It was as if she woke herself from this morose feeling.

"Molly! Where are you?" A certain screech filled the empty house. Molly sighed and got a towel and rubbed her face dry. Molly had changed into a black and red checkered v-neck shirt with cut-off shorts.

"I'm coming!" Molly replied and walked to the living room to find her sister and 11 others. She stopped in her tracks. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Selena was sitting on the arm rest of one of the couches, inspecting her nails. Candace, Kathy and Renee were sitting aon the actual couch. Maya was clinging to Chase's arm. Chase tried to pry Maya's hands off of his bicep. Gill and Luke were both running their hands in their hair. Owen was leaning against a wall. Toby looked like he was knocked out on the other couch.

"Calm down," Hikari said gently.

"I wanted to-" Luke started out. Here we go again.

Molly rubbed her arm. "You wanted to apologize." It wasn't a question.

Luke hesitated and answered. "Umm.. Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Molly just shrugged. "It's the same song. Just a different verse."

Gill stared at her, his mouth twisted into a slight frown. "Look, we want to apologize. Why can't you just accept that?"

Hikari flinched at Gill's harsh assumption. Molly, however, was used to it. "I don't know how much Hikari told. It's not gonna be a lot cuz it wasn't anything Uncle Stephen and Aunt Ashley wanted her to worry about. They most likely gave her a summary. I already know what you're gonna say."

Luke and Gill paled, but Luke was insistant. "Then what was I gonna say?" That was different. Usually people stayed away.

"That you're sorry about what happened." Molly snapped. "I don't need your pity. I lived through it."

"Good. Cuz we weren't giving you any." Gill snapped back. Molly had this urge to strangle the platinum-blond brat.

"What Gill meant to say was," Kathy said quickly. "That we're giving you our sympathy."

"I know what Gill meant," Molly said calmly. "I'll accept your apologies-"

"Thank Goddess!" Selena abruptly sighed.

"We can finally leave!" Maya giggled as she tugged on Chase's sleeve.

"You can both leave if you want." Kathy gritted through her teeth. "No one's keeping you here."

Selena's eyes widened, but held her head high as she walked out of the house. Molly inwardly sighed. Maya had tears brimming in her eyes and screamed "Meanies!" With that wonderfully displayed childish behavior, Maya ran out the house at the speed of light. Chase thanked Kathy for getting rid of Maya. But why? Aren't the two of them going out?

"Why aren't you going after her? Aren't you going out with her?" Molly questioned Chase.

Chase just looked at her weirdly. Toby, Owen, Julius, Luke, Candace, Kathy, Renee and even Gill were cracking up.

"OMG! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Owen gasped out.

Chase shook his head. "I'm not- That's just- Ughh..."

Kathy patted the confused girl's shoulder, "Maya's been hitting on Chase since like forever. But the thing is that Chase..."

"Chase doesn't like her at all.." Toby smiled.

Molly just shrugged. There's a passion between the two of them. There's... something there.

Renee cleared her throat, quieting the laughing teens. "Now what were you going to say?"

"Uhh... Oh! I'll accept your apology, but don't expect me to have clean slates with all of you."

Luke let out a sigh. Of relief? "Thank Goddess! I thought you were never going to accept! My conscience is clear again!"

Molly felt a pang of pain. Of course. It was all about peoples' guilt. Always. Everyone felt bad for her. Poor, poor Molly. "Of course it it," Molly whispered bitterly. She then walked out of her own house and whistled for Karen, Molly's grown horse from Forget-Me-Not Valley. Karen galloped towards her and nickered. Molly petted the brown horse, then climbed on Karen's bareback and went for a ride.

She rode to Flute Fields, closer to the luscious green hills, when she got hit in the head by a flying thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That is a wrap! I hope y'all liked it!<strong>

**Molly: -sighs- Why do you make me so wimpy...?**

**Gill: Cuz you are. Duh!**

**Molly glares at Gill: -punches Gill in the gut- Am I wimpy now?**

**Gill on the floor clutching his stomach: ugghhh... noo...**

**Chase: -gives Molly a thumbs up- Good job, Molly! We've all been wanting to do that for a while now!**

**Molly: -giggles- Thanks!**

**Hikari: -leaning on Luke- Who do you think she'll end up with?**

**Luke: Who cares?**

**Hikari swats Luke on the arm: I do!**

**Luke hugs Hikari tighter: I know you do**

**Kathy: -sitting next to Owen- They are so clueless...**

**Owen: -nods- You're right.**

**Kathy: I think we should help... -has a scary smile on her face-**

**Owen: -thinking to himself- This cannot be good...**

**Kathy calls everyone else besides Luna, Maya and Selena and begin making plans...**

**Me: Looks like the characters have minds of their owns. Anyways.. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Oh God... You must have thought I was dead... I wasn't. I was caught up with homework, drama, etc. You guys know the drill, it's high school. Anyways, I apologize for the delay of things. But here you go! This is chapter 8 people!**

**By the way, I don't own any of the characters from Harvest Moon. I don't own anything except for my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Chase POV**

He went to where Luke was standing and smacked the idiot blue-haired boy in the head. Luke yelped and clutched his head.

"What the hel? Why'd you do that for?" Luke cried out.

Owen shook his head. "Buddy, you deserved it."

"Hiiikkkkaaaaaarrrrriiiiiii! Chase hit me!" Luke wailed.

Hikari was staring out the front windo. She must have been looking at something interesting to ignore the shouts of Luke.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" Renee tugged on Hikari's shirt.

That seemed to pull Hikari from her trance. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, Renee. I'm good."

Chase felt a pang of sympathy for Hikari and for Molly. For Hikari because of what she must be feeling and for Molly because both of his parents are also gone. He could relate to Molly's feelings.

_However,_ Chase thought. _There has to be more to Molly's story than what the Kiomari sisters have told them._

Hikari and the girls had moved to the kitchen, getting something to eat. Toby was resting on one of the couches in the living room, Gill paced, Luke was ruffling his hair, and Owen was leaning against the wall.

"Do you think that Molly will come home?" A timid feminine voice ripped through the silence of the house.

"Of course she will." Kathy had soothed.

The girls were having a conversation. Dammit! They had to do something!

Chase struck up his own conversation with the guys. "We've gotta go find her!"

Gill stopped pacing, Luke stopped rubbing his hair, and Toby and Owen looked up. All of them had questioning looks.

"We can't just wait here!" Chase quickly explained.

Owen laughed. "Awww. Did you get bitten by the love bug? Did our little Chasey grow up and actually start liking a girl?"

Chase blushed at Owen's teasing and denied. "N-no, wh-what could you b-be possibly t-talking about?"

His denies only made Owen laugh harder and Toby got a kick out of it as well. Gill cleared his throat. "How exactly are we going to find Molly?"

Chase opened his mouth, but immediately closed it. He had no idea how. She could be anywhere around the island by now.

Owen was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Hikari hurried to open it. Outside was standing a burly Cain holding a knocked-out Molly and a horse that looked so confused.

"Hi Cain... What happened?" Hikari pulled open the door even wider, letting Cain enter the house. Molly was gone.

"I was walking towards the hills and I saw Molly on the ground next to the horse. I thought she was sleeping, but as I tried to wake her up, I realized she fainted."

Hikari nodded. "Thanks for bringing her here." She was about to get Molly from Cain when Owen took over. Gill shot him a dirt look.

"No problem. Just being neighborly." Cain waved off the praise. He turned to his daughter, "You stay if you want. When you come home, tell me how Molly is." Cain then turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Hikari took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Owen and held her arms out. "Owen, I can take it from here."

Owen just shook his head and Kathy said, "Don't worry about it. Just tell Owen where you want to bring her."

Hikari stared at us for a moment. There were bare emotions shown in her eyes. She looked... cautious? She nodded again and started heading towards another room.

"Wait!" A voice seemed to yell out in the quietness.

Eyes turned to the peach-haired cook. Even he, himself, was shocked. Why should he even care about an outsider? "What I meant was.." Chase looked away. "Was that... Umm, shouldn't we, you know..."

"No. We don't know." Gill snapped.

"Go to the Choral Clinic." Chase glared at the blond.

Hikari gnawed on her bottom lip, considering Chase's suggestion. "I guess so," Hikari agreed.

So off they went to the Choral Clinic in Harmonica Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Jin POV (AN: Yeah this is big entrance. Don't worry, he's working part-time at the clinic. He'll come back later in the story.)**

He was in the sideroom, while his mother, Irene, was cleaning the front counter, when the door burst open.

"Jin!" Rasped out Owen as he leaned against the door frame. He was holding something.

"Owen! Wait up!" Some other people yelled out from a distance.

Owen ignored the pleas and walked over to Jin. Jin saw that Owen was holding not something, but _someone_. "You've gotta help Molly," demanded Owen.

"Are you taking in strays again?" jin joked, trying to calm down this muscular blacksmith/miner.

"This is serious!" Owen belted out. Just then another girl came in. This was Hikari.

"Jin! You've gotta help Molly!" Hikari pleaded. Molly must have been the passed out girl in Owen's arms. Jin wondered if Molly and Hikari were related.

Jin inwardly sighed. He knew that he would never turn away a person who didn't look well. He walked to one of the medical beds and patted it. Owen followed and laid "Molly" on the bed. Then more people came into the clinic, panting.

"Owen! Why didn't you wait?" Kathy gasped.

Owen turned to his girlfriend and shrugged. "I'm sorry, but this seemed important..."

Kathy smiled. Then walked towards Owen, hugged him, pecked him on his cheeck. Then she mumbled something only Owen can hear.

"Get a freakin' room!" Chase grumbled as he and everyone else walked to where Molly was at.

They stood far enough to provide Jin space to examine Molly. He first checked her breathing and her heartbeat. She was breathing and her heartbeat was close to steady. She could have fainted from exhaustion. However, just to make sure, Jin touched Molly's forehead with the back of his hand.

If this was an anime/manga, Jin's eyes would have gotten huge from shock. Her forehead was burning! He turned to anxious faces.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Gill asked hurridly.

Jin wanted to slap Gill, but he didn't have to thanks to Luke. Gill rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Luke. Luke just ignored the rich boy.

"Well. She's got quite a few things wrong." He received worried looks. He sighed. "Nothing too bad. First she's got a fever. Second, she might be hungry and/or thirsty. She could have fainted from stress and/or exhaustion."

After Jin said that Gill received a handful of scowls.

"So what should we do Doc?" Chase asked.

"Well," Jin began. "Let her get some sleep. Give her some Cold Medicine when she wakes up. Last but not least, have her eat well-balanced meals."

Hikari nodded and walked over to Irene. They made a transaction. For the Cold Medicine no doubt.

"Should we leave her or bring her back home?" This came from the gruff Owen.

Jin shrugged. It didn't really matter. "You could take her home if you want."

The guys nodded. Owen was walking over to the bed to get Molly. However, Chase and Gill beat him to it.

The two boys glared at one another. Chase hissed, "Your're too scrawny to hold her all the way there."

"So are you!" The blonde retorted.

Everyone would have sweat dropped if this was an anime/manga.

"I'm not as skinny as you!" Chase practically yelled.

Jin sighed and looked to the burnette patient. He was shocked that Molly slightly moved. Looks like she was conscience and sleeping.

Luke must have seen Molly move as well or he was just sick of the yelling because he glared at the two fools. "Guys. SHUT UP!"

The two boys stopped and looked sheepish. They murmured together, "Sorry."

"Mmm..." Molly movedc again. This time everyone heard and saw the girl.

"She must be sleeping." Kathy whispered.

"Yeah..." Owen said.

"We should bring her home." Hikari added.

Everyone nodded.

That's when a scream rippled through the clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. I left you guys with a cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! You should review! I update faster when I get more reviews! XD<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! How'd you like my cliffhanger from the last chapter? Anyways, I hope you guys like this strory so far! Maybe this chapter will help answer some of your questions. But I know it'll make some more questions! ;)**

**War****ning! This chapter has a little bit of cursing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Dad! Don't do it. Please." A young brunette pleaded.

A young man, who seemed to be her father, gave her a gentle hug. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be here."

"Daddy... Don't leave me!"

The father kneeled down in front of the little girl. "Sweetie, listen to me. No matter what _she_ says, this isn't your fault. This is my fault."

The little girl clutched her daddy's arm. "Daddy. Don't go. _She_ hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you. You'll be fine. Remember that I love you. Forever and always."

"I love you too." There were tears that streaked her face.

"Goodbye sweetheart." With that, the man walked towards the lapping water.

Just then a woman came running up. "Brad! You bastard! You're leaving me with _her_!"

The man named Brad looked back with a frown. "Melissa. Goodbye you bitch." He jumped off of the cliff into the sea waiting below.

The woman named Melissa turned to the girl. Melissa had the This-is-all-your-fault look on her face. "This is all _your_ damn fault! He loved me! But you had to come!"

Melissa slapped the girl and the girl fell back a good three feet.

"He left me because of you!" Melissa screeched.

The little girl whimpered.

"You made him die!" Melissa yelled some more.

"This is all your fault Molly!" Molly cowered in pain and fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari POV<strong>

"Dad! Daddy! Don't go!" Molly screamed. She was dreaming about her dad...

Chase was next to her. He was shaking her. "Molly! Molly! Wake up! Molly!"

The others just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Chase kept trying to wake her. Molly was most likely having a nightmare. Tears streaked her face.

A minute passed and Molly Gasped. Her eyes were wide open, her hands clutching the blanket closer to her. She sat up quickly and was breathing hard.

Chase then backed away from Molly, giving her space. Hikari walked to her sister.

"Molly? Are you ok?" Hikari asked as she reached ou to the shaking girl.

Molly flinched at the coming hand. Hikari pulled away. "Daddy..." Molly whispered. Then she burst out crying. Her hands coveredher eyes.

"Molly, do you wanna go home?" Hikari whispered. Desperately wanting to console her sister.

"No... _She_ hates me. I can't go back home.. Not to her." Molly replied between sobs.

_Who was 'she' and 'her'?_ Hikari thought.

"Honey. No one here hates you." Kathy moved towards the bed.

"Everyone in the clinic anyways." Gill murmured.

"Not here... But at _that_ house, she hated me..." Molly looked up staring at the group with hurt eyes.

"Home is where the heart is." Candace recited.

Luke nodded. "Home should be where people care for you. Where you like it. Where people love you."

"I hate to say it, but the idiot's actually right." Gill mused.

Molly's eyes looked hopeful, then quickly turned morose. "Where is home?"

"Your home is here. This is where you _belong_." Luke announced.

"Molly. They're right." Hikari pressed. She wanted Molly to fit in.

Molly blinked and slowly nodded. "I guess. This place doesn't seem like Forget-M-Not..."

Everyone cheered and Hikari smiled. They would be staying for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

The girl on the bed smiled. Chase inwardly smiled. Molly had an amazing smile.

"Doc, can we bring her home?" Chase asked.

Jin nodded and looked to Molly. "Can you stand and walk?"

Said girl was nodding enthusiastically. Chase wasn't so sure so he moved closer to the bed. Molly swung her perfect, tan leds to the side of the bed. She pushed herself off and took a step. her legs wobbled and Molly instinctively knew to grab something. Chase was ready to catch her. Molly gave him a melting smile and waved him off.

The next step she took made her fall on her ass. Chase fought laughter and an "I told you so." Thank Goddess that Hikari spoke. "Molly. Let Chase give you a piggy-back ride home."

Chase was more than happy to oblige but didn't show it. Instead, he gave her a cocky smile. Molly sighed, "Fine."

Chase turned his back to Molly and said over his shoulder, "Hop on."

Molly huffed and got on his back. Her skin felt smooth against his. Her arms clung to him, as if she didn't want him to let her go.

Chase felt Molly snuggle closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered right into his ear. He got goosebumbs because of it. He felt his face go hot.

Chase cleared his throat. "No prob."

And they went towards Sterling House. Chase liked how comfortable Molly felt against him. Almost as if she was made for him.

_"You could say that."_

_'Holy shit! Who are you?'_ Chase inwardly jumped out of his skin.

_"I'm your conscience you idiot."_

_'Oh...'_

_"Yeah. 'Oh..' Goddess, what am I gonna do with you?"_

"Chase?" Molly whispered. Chase jumped again.

"Yes?"

"I wanaa thank you for carrying me." She nervously chuckled. "I must be heavy. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I'm sorry for crying so much. I'm-"

"Look, you're not heavy at all. You're perfectly fine. And it's ok. Sometimes people just have to let it out." Chase said confidently.

_"You like her."_ The voice chuckled.

_'No. I don't'_

_"Yes you do. Or else you wouldn't be so nice."_ The voice snickered.

The voice was right.

"But thank you for looking for me." Molly whispered. "It felt good to know people cared enough to find me."

Chase tightened his grip on her. "Your welcome." This girl was hurt before. Chase can tell. Not only by what happened in the clinic, but by how she talks. He could tell. He wanted to know who hurt her. He wanted to protect her.

But Chase being Chase, hestffed his feelings deep inside.

He knew that his year was going to be interesting. He just didn't know that someone would come along, caring enough to find the real Chase. He didn't realize that he was slowly losing his heart to something called love.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 9! How'd you guys like it! Review please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! This is Chapter 10 of High School! I hope you guys like the story so far! I've been neglecting Gill... And Luke and Hikari and the others.. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Gill POV**

He was feeling down all the way to Molly and Hikari's house. He didn't understand why he was so upset. Ever since the Kiomari sisters showed up, people on the island started acting weirder than they usually were.

"Gill?" A voice called out. Think of the devil and the devil appears.

Gill turned to face the worried brunette on **Chase's** back. He held back a frown. "What?"

Gill must have had sounded harsher then he meant to be because it seemed that Molly shrunk a little behind Chase. He was about to apologize when her voice called timidly. "Ummm... The house is the other way..."

He must have been too caught up in his thoughts. He ruffled his hair. "Oh.. Sorry."

Chase snickered and rage came over Gill. He was gonna do something, but he heard a light smack. He looked up to see Molly glaring at Chase as she struggled to get off his back.

"That almost hurt. Why'd you do that for?" Chase let Molly struggle.

"Because it's not nice to laugh at people!" Molly scolded. "Now let me go!"

Gill felt touched when Molly walked over to him after Chase put her on the ground. Chase followed, probably anticipating her fall.

Molly waved Chase off. "I'm fine now. Thank you. Both of you come on. I'll help you on your way to my house."

Chase and Gill exchanged glances. They both looked uncertain.

Molly huffed and grabbed a sleeve of the two boys shirts and practically dragged them to the right path. "Geez/ You guys are so slow. We're way behind the others!"

Gill chuckled softly. Molly, was definitely something. She didn't put up with anyone's crap. She's strong, caring, protective, and other things too.

As Molly led the way, Gill realized that Molly wasn't just hurt, as you can tell by her hesitance and her shielded eyes. She was hurting by major things. He wondered what Molly was thinking of when she was passed out in the Coral Clinic. At that moment, Gill made a goal. A goal to protect and help Molly. To find out what happened.

He smiled to himself and blinked, turning his gaze towards Molly. That's when he saw a little orange ball of light bobbing next to her head...

* * *

><p><strong>Finn POV (AN: Yup! That's right! I actually brought Finn in a few chapters back. At least I hinted.)<strong>

"Hey!" He screamed at the girl pulling two boys. One was peach-haired and the other was blond.

The brunette continued to ignore Finn. This angered the little sprite.

Finn knew that she got knocked out because of him, but that's no reason to pay no attention to him!

He continued to yell at the girl and the girl continued to ignore him.

Maybe she won't talk to him because of the other mortals with her.

"You are so stupid Finn." The red sprite, Alan, appeared next to him.

"Sh-shut up Alan!" Finn retorted.

"Oh... Good comeback." Alan said sarcastically.

"Why are you heare anyways? This is **my** job!" Finn glared.

"The Harvest Goddess said to tell you that you have to tell the girl about her calling." Alan gave a smug smile.

"I already knew that!" Finn stuck his tongue out.

"Whateves. Peace!" With that Alan poofed out.

_Tell her about her calling? This can't be too hard._ Finn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Alan poofed back to the place. "The deed is done." Alan bowed.

"Good!" A feminine voice cheered.

"You're not gonna split us up again are you?" A purple sprite wailed.

"No. This isn't about the tree, my powers, your powers, or even the island. This is solely going to be about her."

"But why are you going through all of this?" A blue sprite complained.

"Because this is her father's last wish. It may be painful for her to uncover her memories. However, this **has** to be done."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for Chapter 10. Yes I know it's short. I apologize. But please review! XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry that you had to wait a while for a next update.. Truly sorry. But here's another chapter for High School.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**I want to thank The Manga Otaku, Moffy, HeyLouxxxx, yuseirulez34, Invader Cakez, and SasoriSweet19 for all reviewing. I always want to thank everyone who has liked my story, put my story on story alert, put me on their favorite authors and put me on author alert. I really means a lot to me. I also want to thank you readers for reading my stories in the first place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Hikari POV**

The others were making a plan for Molly.

"So you understand what each of you have to do right?" Kathy was pumped.

"Yeah!" Hikari cheered.

"Let Operation: Get Molly a Boyfriend begin!" Candace giggled.

The guys just let out a sigh. Luke was as excited as the girls were. Owen was dragged into it by Kathy, while Julius and Toby wanted to hang out with the girl that they like.

They were so obvious! Candace and Julius liked one another. It wasobvious by how flushed they are when they are near one another. Toby and Renee were comfortable with one another.

Hikari giggled to herself. Her sister did deserve someone who loved her. However, who was a single guy on the island around Molly's age? There was Luke, Chase, and Gill. She wasn't sureabout Jin.

"Jin? He won't be good with Molly." A feminine voice made Hikari snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh..." Hikari didn't realize she talked out loud.

"Plus Anissa likes him." Candace added.

"And he likes her back." Owen said with the others nodding.

"But... That doesn't leave anyone else!" Hikari wailed.

Luke laughed. "You're wrong. There's Calvin, Chase, Gill, Wizard and me, who are still single."

"Hey!" Julius yelled. "What about me and Toby?"

Now it was Hikari's turn to laugh. "I really doubt you two would be a good match. You both like someone."

The said boys blushed and looked away. Hikari processed what Luke said. "Wait! Gill, Chase, and Luke are single?"

Hikari received blank stares. "Yeah." Kathy answered.

"I thought Gill was going out with the pink-haired chick and that Chase was with Maya and that Luke was with Selena..." Hikari was so confused. Seven people doubled over laughing.

"Ahhh..." Renee said, swiping at her eyes. "That's a good laugh. Luna and Maya like Chase and Gill, but the boys don't like them back. Maya's clingy and Luna, no offense Candace, but Luna is stuck-up."

Candace shook her head. "None taken. You're right. Plus she's her own person. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She's told me herself."

"It's always about her." Kathy rolled her eyes.

"And with me and Selena," Luke spoke up. "I don't like her. She's too... I don't know... Sluty? Definitely not my type. Plus I already have someone I like." Luke grinned at Hikari and Hikari felt her face heat up.

"Who's Calvin and Wizard?" Hikari asked.

"Calvin's a wanderer really." Toby explained.

"He stays at Ocarina Inn." Kathy added.

"But... He likes Pheobe!" Owen groaned.

"Oh yeah..." Luke nodded. "She likes him back."

Hikari's eyebrows furrowed. How many people on this island like someone and are still single? Instead of getting Molly a boyfriend, she should get these people who like one another!

"So that leaves Wizard, Gill, and Chase..." Candace concluded.

"Gill pissed her off..." Luke sweat-dropped.

"She's so-so with Chase." Owen ruffled his hair.

"And she doesn't even know who Wizard is..." Candace said softly.

"Who is Wizard?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Oh. You haven't met Wizard yet!" Kathy stated.

"There's not much about him..." Julius's voice faded.

"He's quiet. Kinda like me but quieter." Candace helped.

"He's really tan! And silver hair! And he's get two different colored of eyes!" Luke announced.

Silver hair? Had Wizard dyed it?

Renee must have read her expression because she then said, "It's his natural hair color. He goes to our school. They all do. You'll meet them tomorrow."

"Hey you guys!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned to see Molly pulling Chase and Gill by their sleeves.

"Hey Molly." Kathy waved.

"Sorry we took so long." Molly apologized.

"It's no problem. We were just talking about-" Luke exclaimed, but he didn't finish because Owen slapped him in the head. Luke turned to stick his tongue out.

"Talking about what?" Gill glared.

"Nothing." Hikari smiled sweetly.

"I, as the future mayor, demand you-" Gill glowered.

"You'll do whatever." Chase interrupted. Gill glared at him.

Molly rolled her eyes. "It's been like this the whole time!" She wailed.

Hikari giggled. She hasn't seen Molly this exhasperated in a long time.

Staying maybe just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly POV<strong>

The group was standing in front of the Kiomari house. Not wanting to seem a bad hostess, Mollyhad invited everyone inside. They all chorused on "Okay!"

Chase was a smart-ass and a tad bit egotistical. But he really seemed nice. She mentally slapped herself. She's been there before.

Gill was a nice jerk. Yeah it's a paradox, but it's true. He didn't _have_ to look for her, but he did anyways.

Candace, Renee, and Kathy were all nice. They reminded Molly of Celia, Lumina, and Nami, the three girls were her best friends back at Forget-Me-Not.

Selena and Maya seemed possessive kinda like Muffy, whom Molly was _not_ in good terms with.

Owen was strong, caring, and brotherly. Owen was like the older brother she never had. No on from Forget-Me-Not was like Owen.

Toby was laid-back, the peace-keeper and cool. He was like Gustafa. Gustafa was easily likeable and they were both pretty quiet.

Julius was loud, opinionated, and... fashionable? No one Molly has _ever_ met was like Julius...

"-lly?" A voice bubbled.

"Molly? Yoo-hoo!" Molly stopped comparing to see Hikari snapping her fingers in Molly's face and nine others staring at her.

She tried to laugh it off. "Sorry I was thinking... Of the past..."

"It's the present right now." Gill stated matter-of-factly.

Molly rolled her eyes. No one from Forget-Me-Not was similar to Gill, the rich, stuck-up, person in front of her. She was sure there was more to him. "Please make yourself at home. I'll get some soda or whatever. What do you guys want?" Molly had gone into a hostess mode.

"Coke sis!"

"Green tea please."

"Carrot Juice!"

"Strawberry Milk for me!"

"Orange Juice."

"Tomato Juice for me."

"Herb tea darling!"

"Ummm... Let's try Coke!"

"Get me some Root Beer please. I really shouldn't have alcohol on a school night."

"Green Tea for me also... Please..."

Molly laughed. "Thank Goddess I went to the shops beforehand!" With that she turned to the kitchen to get everyone's drinks.

She was getting things out of the refrigerator when she heard a deep voice. "Here, let me help you."

Molly turned to the source to find Chase rolling up his sleeves. She started to argue, but Chase put his hand up. "Look. Just let me help." Molly sighed and reluctantly let him make some drinks while she made the others.

It only took a few minutes to finish. Chase chuckled. "Who knew? You can cook! Pretty well. We make a good team. Who taught you?"

Molly bit back a barb at his surprise praise, but went rigid as soon as he asked that question. "Ummm... Someone.. I don't really remember..." She said softly. She grabbed some cups and went to the living room to avoid any further interrogation. People flocked towards her. Eagerly seeking their drinks.

Kathy was the first to down her drink. Chase entered as well, holding his Orange Juice.

"You made my drink!" Kathy exclaimed.

Molly nodded. "How did you know that?"

Kathy giggled. "It tastes different to Chase's cooking!"

Molly was stunned and just a tad bit confused. "How?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "The way it tastes, the way you cook, etc."

Molly shrugged it off. Whatever "it" was. Maybe praise.

Hikari laughed. "You've always been so modest! Everyone always told you that you would make a good cook. You never believed any of them. Until that tan guy with that bandana!" Chase raised an eyebrow at this.

Molly flinched. She didn't want to talk about _him_. _He_ ruined her life! Kinda.. She was surprised Hikari even remembered that summer chef. He was done and gone. She didn't need him. She would stand by herself. She will make sure of that.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Molly lied.

Hikari might have taken the hint because she didn't pursue the subject. Molly was relieved.

The group stayed for hours. They talked about a lot of things. Molly learned that Candace and Julius are really good tailors. That Kathy hates pudding and mushrooms. How Renee loved animals and loves to fish. How Chase wasn't originally born in Castanet. That Gill has six-pack abs. (AN: Lols XD) That Luke loved spinach. That Owen gets drunk easily, but he loves alchohol anyways. Lastly, that Toby loves fishing and eating fish.

Around 7:00 pm, everyone practically left and Hikari turned in early. Molly sighed and gathered all the cups and started to wash them.

Everyone seemed nice enough. Castanet seemed safer than Forget-Me-Not coud ever be. She had friends back there but she wouldn't stay in a place where her life was practically ruined. Who knew two people could do so much damage?

"You know you shouldn't be wasting water." Molly jumped. She turned around cautiously to see Chase smirking as he leaned on the door frame. Talk about deja vu.

Molly scolwed. "I thought you left."

Chase strode towards her. "You thought wrong."

Molly swallowed and stared at the boy. Chase reached her and slid her over so he was in front of the sink, washing the dishes. Molly became angered. How dare he! This was _her_ house. She didn't need his help.

"I can do this myself." Molly glowered.

Chase glanced at her. "I know you can. But I want my answer."

Molly flushed. "I gave you one."

"Not a truthful one." Chase snorted.

"You don't know me." Molly defended.

"No," Chase agreed. "But I do know that you lied. I want the truth."

Molly gritted her teeth. She didn't want to talk about her past. She did before. She trusted the, and look where it got her. Molly grabbed the cup that he was finished washing and dried it.

Chase gave a strange look and then chuckled. "Okay fine. Don't tell me now. However, I swear to you, I will find out sooner or later."

Molly shivered. Could she really count on _this_ mysterious chef? Could she count on this town?

Chase washed his hands and dried them on a towel. He gave the scared brunette a soft smile. "Just trust me Molly. We aren't all that bad.

Molly nodded stiffly and washed her own hands and dried them. Chase was heading to the front door and Molly followed. He opened the door and turned to her. "Nice meeting you. I hope you stay in Castanet." Molly nodded and smiled. Chase hesitated for a second, but leaned forward so his nose was centimeters away from hers and he smirked. "I'll find out. You'll see." Molly opened her mouth to yell at the cocky cook, but he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

Chase smiled at her and said. "See you tomorrow!" Then he walked away, leaving Molly gaping.

He just kissed her. On the forehead, yeah, but still! Why? Didn't he have a girlfriend?*****Heat invaded her cheeks as she closed the door and ran to her room. There she tried to sleep only to find her dreams centered on that kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>* Remember, Molly doesn't know that Chase isn't going out with Maya. Hikari knows that.<strong>

**That's the wrap of chapter 11! I hope you guys like it! Now REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it's been such a long time! Just to make up for it, I'll be giving you guys a kinda long chapter today! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase POV<strong>

He didn't know what possessed him to do that. Chase was usually the cold, annoyed guy who didn't really interact with the other gender like that. With Molly, he teased, he smiled more. He was getting flustered because of a girl! A _girl_ for Goddess's sake!

Chase reached his house in Flute Fields. Inside, he went straight to his room and changed clothes. Then Chase laid on top his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Molly was something alright. She was fierce, passionate, caring, emotional, kind and a whole bunch of other things. Molly wasn't just pretty. She looked amazing. Her hair was soft and shiny, her eyes reminded him of chocolate with a bit of caramel, her mouth was not too thin and not too full. It was... perfect. Chase liked Molly's smiles the most. Her smiles were tempting and innocent. That summed her up pretty well. She was the picture of a tempting angel. (AN: I apologize for the cliches and the corniness.)

Chase groaned. What the hell was wrong with him? How was he all... romantic, sweet... corny?

While his thoughts of Molly invaded his mind, he drifted off to the sweet kind of dreams. (And no, not _those_ kind of sweet dreams you pervert XD) Molly invaded those too. If anyone saw Chase now, they would announce 2012. Chase in bliss? Almost impossible, but there was living, breathing proof that it wasn't fully unachievable.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari POV<strong>

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock yelled through the house. Hikari stretched out and opened her eyes to look at the time. It was 6:00 am. Hikari smiled. Looks like school was gonna start in two hours. She threw her legs over to the side of her bed and got up. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sky blue v-neck shirt and ripped capris. She quickly changed and headed towards the bathroom. Hikari looked at her image. Her hair was pretty messed up, but other than that, she looked decent.

Hikari reached for her brush and ran it through her chesnut colored hair. However, just in case, she splashed water on her face and patted it dry with a hand towel. Then she looked up at her reflection and smiled brightly. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

She then left the bathroom to go wake up her "not-a-morning-person" sister. However, as she opened Molly's bedroom door, she found Molly already dressed and frowning in front of her mirror. She looked like she was scrutinizing herself again. Hikari's first initial reaction was shock, but then blinked.

Hikari sighed inwardly. She wanted to know what made Molly so self-conscience. She guessed Molly hadn't realized her presence yet, for she was still frowning. Hikari knocked softly on the door.

Molly jumped and looked towards the source of the sound. She smiled as she must have realized that it was Hikari. "Hey," Molly greeted.

"Hey." Hikari smiled. "What in the world are you doing up this early?"

Molly laughed... nervously? "What? I can't get up early without being questioned?"

Hikari laughed. "You're joking right?"

Molly looked genuinely confused. "What's so funny?"

Hikari's grin grew wider. "You were _never_ a morning person. Ever!"

Molly stuck her tongue out. "Whateves. Anyways, how do I look?" Molly then guestured to her clothes.

Hikari took in the black and silver plaid button-up shirt and the black tank top underneath. To top it all of, she wore dark wash, mid-thigh shorts. "Very cute, Molls," Hikari grinned. She hadn't called her sister that nickname in ages.

Molly smiled back. "Thanks Kari. Let's go eat and feed all the animals."

Hikari nodded and followed Molly out of the bedroom. She knew it was gonna be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Renee POV<strong>

She was in Mr. Kail's classroom along with everyone elseo from all of Castanet. Pheobe, Anissa, Jin, Calvin, and Wizard were there too. The only people who weren't there yet were Molly and Hikari. She smiled inwardly as she thought of the two sisters/cousins. Renee hoped that they would stay in Castanet because she had personally liked them. They were both so spirited, passionate, and caring in their own little way.

"Hey Renee!" Kathy called out, snapping said girl from her thoughts. "Why so smiley?"

Renee didn't realize she was grinning in reality. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About fish?" Anissa teased.

"Or fishing?" Candace giggled.

"_Or_... Drumroll please," Kathy smirked. "Toby?"

Renee felt her temperature rise in her face. "I was thinking about Molly and Hikari."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Nice save, Ren."

Anissa looked confused. "Who're Molly and Hikari?"

"Oh!" Kathy exclaimed. "That's right! You, Jin, Pheobe, Calvin, and Wizard weren't here the other day!"

Luke must have heard that (who couldn't?) because he all but screamed. "Hey! We've gotta tell Anissa, Jin, Pheobe, Calvin, and Wizard about the Kiomari sisters!"

Jin sighed. "Calm down Luke."

"Who are they?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah," Pheobe nodded. "Who _are_ these infamous Kiomari sisters?"

"The two new _girls_!" Luke exclaimed.

"Calm down Luke." Chase sighed.

Wizard's eyebrows went up. That was big! He was usually the King of Hiding Emotions!

"Two new girls?" Anissa asked.

"Two new _bitches_ if you ask me." Luna spat.

"No one did." Gill replied colly. Luna flinched and went to her seat.

"What are they like?" Pheobe's interest was beginning.

"Who are you talking about?" A cheery voice popped up.

Everyone turned towards the door to see the two said girls.

"No one," Maya hissed.

"Good morning to you too." Hikari said with fake enthusiasm. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Renee redirected the conversation. "You have to meet the others."

Molly nodded.

Pheobe stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm Pheob. My dad's Simon and my mom's Barbara. I live in the Garmon Mine District. My birthday is Spring 17 and I'm 14."

Molly shook Pheobe's hand and gave a slight smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Molly and I'm 14 too. My birthday is Spring 24."

Hikari smiled. "I'm Hikari and I'm 14 also! My birthday is Summer 10!"

"Nice to meet you both." Anissa smiled. "I'm Anissa! I work at Marimba Farm in Flute Fields with my dad, Craig, my mom, Ruth, and my little brother, Taylor. If you ever need seeds come on by if you ever need seeds. My birthday is Fall 16 and I'm 14!"

"We met yesterday." Jin smiled. "But I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Jin. I work at the Choral Clinic with my mother, Irene. I'm 14 and my birthday is Winter 26."

Calvin half-waved. "The name's Calvin. I'm an amateur archeologist and I live at the Ocarina Inn. My birthday is Winter 14 and I'm 14."

The last person was Wizard. As Molly saw him, recognition showed on both of their faces. Molly smiled and walked up to him and actually gave Wizard a hug! And better yet, Wizard hugged her back! Everyone's jaw dropped.

After a while Molly pulled back and said. "It's been a long time."

Wizard nodded. "Yeah, I know."

OH MY GODDESS! HE SPOKE!

"I can't believe we met again!"

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Well... You can say that..."

Wizard stared at Molly intently. He sighed. "This is the part where I'm supposed to say 'I told you so.'"

Molly stuck her tongue out. "Don't be mean Ga-"

She couldn't finish what she was going to say because Wizard clamped his hand on her mouth. "It's Wizard."

When he removed his hand, Molly stuck out her tongue again. "Whatever you say 'Wizard.'"

He rolled his eyes and faced Hikari. "I'm Wizard. I live in Harmonica Town. I'm 14 and my birthday is... Ummm..."

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Molly smirked.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. If you're so smart, then tell me." Wizard retorted.

"It's Spring 15."

"How'd you remember?"

"You told me before." Molly shrugged.

Wizard... chuckled! WTF! "You have quite the memory, Moll." A nickname?

Said girl slightly blushed. "Same goes to you."

Just then Mr. Kail came in. "Come one everyone. To your seats."

As Renee retreated to her seat, she couldn't help but smile. Looks like Wizard wasn't out of the running just yet and Candace was dead wrong.*****

* * *

><p><strong>* Refers to what Candace said about Wizard and Molly in chapter 11.<strong>

**That's the wrap of chapter 12. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review! XD**


End file.
